dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UIVegito16
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board or visit our . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- New World God (talk) 15:28, October 31, 2018 (UTC) |} Shintani First off, welcome! Second, we'll most likely update to Shintani more sooner than later. Right now, we're just still fixing up quite a few things (in addition to just general missing content) but Shintani's designs will replace Yamamuro's wherever possible.—Mina Țepeș 21:11, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks i appreciate your response UIVegito16 (talk) 02:08, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sources I frankly don't care. We don't add spoiler information to the site. When the movie actually debuts in December, then information can be added from the Broly movie. Until then, it's all unverified. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 22:08, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :We've added info to Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C type pages. Someone added Perfected Super Saiyan Blue appearing in Dbs Broly and that's unverified. UIVegito16 (talk) 22:15, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::No, those aren't unverified. If you look closely, you'll see that those sources come from interviews, character sheets, trailers, and other promotional material that has come out ahead of the movie. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 22:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Where is it stated that a Manga exclusive form appears in the Movie? Where is stated that Broly's Rage form gives him an Ssg power boost? Where is it stated that Legendary Super Saiyan is on par with the God forms? UIVegito16 (talk) 22:32, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::: I know this is going to be hard for you, because you genuinely seem incapable of it, but here you go. -Ahem- Click the little blue thingy — you know, a link? They're in the references. Revolutionary, I know. — and then go read them. The ones without links are likely actual chapters of the manga or episodes of the anime. Learn things. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 01:17, November 27, 2018 (UTC) I know it's hard for people like you to admit when they're wrong especially when a random guy does it but here's something amazing you've never heard of it's called common sense. Maybe you need glasses or a doctor so they can check your brain, i don't care what it is but you need to get that stick out of you and face reality like the man you think you are. And you can't tell anyone to learn things if you clearly can't and to make things worse for people of your low IQ is the fact my little brother has more of a brain than you. UIVegito16 (talk) 01:22, November 27, 2018 (UTC) : And once again, it's apparent you can't read. That's okay. We need readers on this site, not dumbasses. Have fun wherever you go. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 01:59, November 27, 2018 (UTC)